Oda al ramen
by RedDemon21
Summary: "El que busca donde no debe...se entera de lo que no quiere", resa una sabia frase popular,y Sakura debió haberle hecho caso a tan sabio dicho.ONE-SHOT.


**ACLARACIONES DE CAPITULO:** Hola gente hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí, les pido disculpas, es que, tal como Kakashi…me perdí por el camino de la vida XD.

Esta cosa loca, se me ocurrió hace unos cuantos meses cuando venía volviendo a casa, abrazada y feliz, con unos cuantos tarros de ramen en mi regazo XD.

Bien no los molesto más y los dejo con el fic

-bla- narración y diálogos

_-bla- _pensamientos

**-bla- **diario

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Todas las que se te puedan ocurrir XD…

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece sino a Kishi-san.

**ODA AL RAMEN**

El pequeño apartamento lucía desordenado y sucio…como siempre. Una pila de platos, en los que juró ver vida, se asomaba por la pileta de la cocina. Más allá hacia donde seguramente nadie se arriesgaría a ir (no porque fuera imposible llegar, sino porque de seguro serían engullidos por el monstruo de las pelusas) había una cama destendida, ropa desperdigada por el piso y el más variado y rico desorden que jamás se haya visto en todo Konoha. Y completando el inhóspito paisaje se hallaba una mesita repleta de vasos de ramen vacíos .Digamos que la mejor frase para describir todo aquello era vórtice dimensional, porque seguramente todo lo que cayera ahí se perdería indudablemente…

Sip todo estaba completamente normal…conviviendo con la más habitual de las normalidades…solo que esta vez el paisaje era completado por una cabellera rosa…chicle? que acompañaba los bruscos movimientos de su dueña.

Iba de un lado a otro con desesperación. A veces cada tanto volvía a pegarle una ojeada a su reloj pulsera, a lo que su expresión se tornaba un poco más suave y serena, tan solo para volver a un a llena de preocupación…pero principalmente curiosidad.

Y como no tenerla si últimamente Naruto se venía comportando muy extraño, es decir…actuaba como una persona normal!, y con esto me refiero a no más gritos, no más sexy jutsus, no más comentarios absurdos o salidos de lugar, no más indigestiones por banquetes de ramen y un largo etcétera…y a Haruno Sakura esto la preocupaba de sobremanera.

Y como no hacerlo si no lo había visto así desde que Sasuke decidió irse con Orochimaru. Es decir, al principio fue un alivio, se sintió liberada, ya nada se interpondría en su camino a la felicidad, ni nadie le amargaría el día….excepto por el inepto de Sai; y de todos modos no le importaba pues era uno menos a molestarla.

Pero la situación dejo de ser divertida cuando las semanas empezaron a pasar y…nada, Naruto seguía igual, sin cambios, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, encasillado en su sentir; tan solo comía lo necesario…y lo peor…había dejado de ir a Ichiraku…aun cuando invitaras tú. Y seamos realistas era muy remoto que la luz de la madurez le haya iluminado.

Pero no solo esto…también había dejado de lado su entrenamiento por completo, dando paso a largas caminatas diarias por el bosque, parando tan solo en algún claro para seguir con la misma expresión facial adquirida recientemente.

"_Dios por momentos…hasta me recuerda a Sasuke…bueno no es tan kawai ni tan guapo"-_ con este último pensamiento Sakura sufrió hemorragia nasal…y luego de recomponerse pareció seguir cavilando (N/A: XD)- "_pero si me llamo molestia"._

Fue entonces que Kakashi también, alfin, comprendió que algo le pasaba a su alumno, y decidieron que era mejor investigar al respecto. Y así fue que nuestra "heroína" termino en su apartamento buscando pistas de lo que le sacaba el sueño a su amigo, mientras Kakashi y Tsunade lo distraían.

El mundo estaba loco y todo lo que un día creíste que no ocurriría simplemente estaba pasando nee Sakura-chan?

" _de seguro es porque se acerca el fin, tal como ese tipo loco de guadaña y capa con nubes rojas dijo…esperen dije nubes rojas!...pero que pésimo sentido de la moda!"_

Reviso por enésima vez aquel cuarto solo para volver a sentirse frustrada, ya casi se acaba el tiempo y no había encontrado nada…ni una sola y mísera prueba de lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Ni siquiera algo sospechoso...

"_Que clase Ninja soy si ni siquiera puedo ayudar puedo ayudar a quienes quiero, solo perdí la tarde entera por nada, quiero ser útil, quiero ayudarlo, quiero ser fuerte por una vez"_

Las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus, ahora, muy cristalinos ojos. Fue entonces, cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, cuando el sentimiento de impotencia llenaba la estancia, que la vio, ahí inocente, perdida sobre la mesita entre los vasos de ramen, una libretita de color naranja.

Un pequeño destello de esperanza se hizo presente, sus orbes jades parecieron iluminarse por un momento y una diminuta y sincera sonrisa se delineo en sus labios. Al fin podría ayudarlo a él y demostrarle que era útil y fuerte.

Tomo asiento en una de las sillitas y se dispuso a leer, ansiosa por asimilar todo el mundo de información que allí habría.

"**Hace días que me quitas el sueño sabes. Aun no llego a entender la manera en que te has robado un trocito de mi corazón y sentimientos, quizás también de mi mente, ya nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti, cuando entreno, antes de dormir, al levantarme también o muchas veces a media tarde cuando vago por ahí…"**

"_Oh por Kami ahora todo cierra, el esta…esta…aissshh y si no era de…por Kami no"_

La duda la mataba, tenía que saber de quien se había enamorado Naruto.

"_y si ya se olvido de mi justo ahora que me fijo en el"_

Bajo la vista y siguió leyendo temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar allí

"…**realmente no se que tienes, no se si es tu aroma, tu forma o tu calidez…pero me tienes en tus redes, a tu merced y solo tu logras lo que logras en mi. Sabes cuando me encuentro contigo es como si ya nada me importara, el mundo desaparece por completo…tu me reconfortas y acompañas en todo momento…me haces feliz.**

Con cada frase su corazón se aceleraba más y más, sentía como si se fuera a salir del cuerpo, quien era, a quien amaba y si no era a ella, entonces que haría con todo eso que sentía, no podía simplemente olvidarlo.

" **Es que estoy tan obsesionado contigo que hasta te he hecho un poema!**

**Oh tu,**

**Ramen,**

**Que con tu aroma**

**Llenas mis días**

**Eres tu y tan solo**

**Tu **

**La reina de las sopas**

**Es tu caldo**

**Un mar de encantos…de sorpresas**

**Son tus fideos hilitos de dorada alegría**

**Y tus trocitos de cerdo**

**Profundos tesoros escondidos**

**En un mar de real felicidad**

**Tú sola presencia**

**Alegra mi vida,**

**E ilumina hasta mis**

**Más oscuros días**

**Eternamente agradecido estoy**

**A quien te invento.**

**Le amare por el resto de mis días**

**Oh ramen! De un sorbo **

**Ven y únete a mí, tan solo ven**

**Y llena para siempre toda mi vida.**

Ni una, ni dos, ni tres, ni diez, ni cien…un millón era el número de venitas que se habían formado en su gran frente. El aire se torno espeso alrededor de ella y una infernal aura oscura se apodero de su entorno. El monstruo de las pelusas se escondió bajo las frazadas de la cama y por alguna razón las arañas de las telas habían comenzado a temblar.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**EN SUNA**

-Temari! Estas bien?- dijo kankuro derribando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y con las marionetas listas para atacar….y un leve tono de preocupación en la voz…

-Pero claro que estoy bien!La próxima vez golpea antes de entrar, es tan difícil de entender eso!-dijo Temari (salida de si) que se encontraba en plena sesión de depilación y con unas mascarilla verde en la cara.

-Es…es que es…estaba preocupado…me pareció escuchar un grito…y yo…ay por Kami-sin más y antes de seguirse traumando con la imagen que tenia en frente acomodo como pudo la puerta y se largo lo más rápido que posible de ahí dejando detrás de sí una enorme nube de polvo.

**NUEVAMENTE EN KONOHA**

La puerta del apartamento se abría y lentamente Sakura giraba sobre sus pies con su puño bien cerrado y lleno de chakra…

-Shannarooooo!

-Sakura-chann!Pero que haces aq…

Mientras miraba como se alejaba el rubio y se convertía en un diminuto puntito en el cielo se convenció de que tal vez ese dicho de que a los hombres los atrapas por el estomago no era tan errado….ahora tendría que aprender a cocinar ramen.

**END**

Reviews? Insultos? Ramen? Algo?


End file.
